Recently, as wireless communication service is diversified, built-in antennas of typical portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablet computers, and navigators have adapted to multiple frequency bands and high-speed wireless communication (for example, antennas conforming to the Long-Term Evolution in Unlicensed spectrum/Licensed Assisted Access using LTE [LTE-U/LAA] technology have been developed). In a portable electronic device, although there is demand for an antenna adaptable to an even higher frequency band, a higher priority is given to miniaturization of the portable electronic device, and thus the arrangement area of the antenna cannot be further expanded.